A shoulder to cry on
by KittKat Ry-chan
Summary: I'm going to stop writing this, if anyone wants to continue it, ask me at ryan_kittykat@sailormoon.com or post a review! I'll either pick randomly or I'll see who's the best writer and maybe we'll bounce ideas off eachother! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Dear? Are we almost to Miyako's apartment yet?" asked Mrs. Kamiya. Her husband kept his eyes on the road and said,  
  
"Almost. I think it's just around the next block." Mrs. Kamiya smiled and went back to looking out the window. It was raining hard and it was a dark night, no moon. She sighed. Kari was 15 years old, almost 16. Tai was off in college. Kari was usually at someone else's house, so they were usually alone. Mrs. Kamiya didn't mind though, the solitude was a good change from all that stuff with the Digiworld a few years ago. but that was then. This is now!  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a car zoomed around a corner and headed straight for the Kamiya's car. Mr. Kamiya swerved, but the sound of crunching metal soon overpowered them.  
  
**  
  
Kari looked off of Miyako's balcony. The cars below her drove past and then the light changed, making a different set of cars go. She was waiting for her parents who were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. She wasn't really worried, her parents had always been there eventually, but with the downpour, and it being late at night on a Saturday, she didn't know what could happen.  
  
Then she saw the family car. It was just a short ways away from turning the corner to get to the apartment. She watched it intently and then saw something that horrified her: a car barreling around the other corner, and heading straight-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed so loudly that Miyako ran out and asked what was wrong. Unfortunately she got no answer. Kari was staring at the accident and she was crying. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she didn't blink.  
  
"Call 911! HURRY!" someone said. Kari ran to the stairs to get down to the street below. Miyako, being one of Kari's best friends, followed her.  
  
"Kari! What's wrong?" This time Kari did answer:  
  
"My parents were in that car." Miyako gasped and Kari ran even faster. The tears didn't stop either.  
  
"Mom? DAD! NO!" she screamed as she saw the wreckage. The entire driver's side had been smashed in and the glass in the window's were all broken. Kari didn't even bother to look in the other car, she went straight for her parents. She tried to open the passenger door, but to no avail. It wouldn't budge, so she resorted to doing it the hard way. She unbuckled her mother and pulled her out through the window, trying her best not to let the glass still in the window cut her. She laid her down on the sidewalk and then she went back to her father.  
  
"Kari! You should wait-"  
  
"I can't wait! These are my parents! MY PARENTS!" she cried as she climbed on the hood of the car to get her father. The driver's side door was too mashed to even think of opening or getting him out the window. Mr. Kamiya's head had hit the steering wheel despite the air bag and he was unconscious. Kari was now crying even harder when she couldn't unbuckle him. She tried again, and again, and again but it wouldn't work.  
  
"DAD! Daddy!"  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Kari sat melancholy in her room. Her hair was loose and hadn't been brushed in days. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She was wearing a black dress and was sitting on her bed, on her knees, crying.  
  
"Kari?" someone said. She didn't care who. She didn't look up either.  
  
"Kari, it's Davis." She still didn't look up.  
  
"Kari. I'm worried about you. You haven't come out of your room since we got here. Do you want to talk?" At that she looked up and said,  
  
"What do you think?!" She was angry, she was sad. She wanted to run to someone and just cry her eyes out. but she couldn't. No, there was no one to do it to. Everyone had someone, no one liked her.  
  
"Kari." he spoke quietly. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on you can always use mine." he offered. She shook her head. Davis thought about sitting down next to her but then he didn't want to push her to open up about anything. So he just walked out of her room taking one last look at her before shutting the door. Kari fell to her side and onto her pillow. Gatomon curled up besides her trying her best to comfort her and it worked a little.  
  
"I love you Gatomon." Kari spoke before she went off into a restless sleep.  
  
Tai wasn't faring any better then Kari. He knew everything about the accident. The way Kari tried desperately to free them, the way that she couldn't get their father out, and the way that he died on the way to the hospital.  
  
"Mom. Dad." He said between sobs. He was 19 and had already moved out to go to college, but he came back for the funeral. The people from his job and from his school had excused him for as long as he wanted because of it.  
  
"Taichi?" someone asked him. He moved his tired and bloodshot eyes to the door and saw Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora, what's up?" he asked trying to sound normal.  
  
"Tai." she sighed, "You don't have to act tough around me. I know you've been through a lot and I just want to help."  
  
"I know that Sora." She sighed again and sat down next to him.  
  
"Tai I know this is really early to be saying this, but it'll be alright. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to mope around the rest of your life. You've got a good future! I mean, how many people are 19 and the Vice President of a big company?" Tai looked back down at the ground and said,  
  
"I can't even think about the rest of my life right now! My parents. *sob* They're gone! 19 years of memories are just invading my brain like . like. I DON'T KNOW! But it hurts Sora, it hurts!" Sora felt tears escape her eyes. Nothing like this had ever happened to anyone she knew before. she didn't know what to do. She placed her arms around Tai and gave him a long, loving hug. Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room. Tai was once again alone in his room but that didn't matter to him. His heart was gone, it had left in the caskets of his parents.  
  
~^~*~^~ End Chapter  
  
Okay, so that was really, really short, but you know, I wrote this over a few days! I had to find the perfect words and of course, I usually just sit and read stories the whole morning, and then for a while I write, go to practice, write a little more, and then check my email, then I just read more! A pretty eventful day for summer huh? School starts September 9, which I love about my school! But then I'll have less time to write, so I'm sorry!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! And if you haven't read my profile, then tell me which couples this story should be out of the following  
  
Tai/Sora  
  
Tai/Mimi  
  
Tai/Yamato  
  
Kari/Takeru  
  
Kari/Daisuke  
  
Kari/Ken  
  
Kari/Yamato  
  
Tankies! Muchos tankies! ^_^  
  
Review and vote or email me at Ryan_KittyKat@sailormoon.com! THANKS!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tai/Yamato - 7  
  
Tai/Sora - 7  
  
Tai/Mimi - 2  
  
Kari/Takeru - 7  
  
Kari/Daisuke - 5  
  
Kari/Ken - 1  
  
Kari/Yamato - 4  
  
Looks like Tai and Kari are going to find some comfort in the blonde headed brothers! You'll see what I did about the tie. . . *smiles evilly* And no there is no sex or lemon or whatever you want to call it. NONE! That means, NO! Don't even ask because I won't give it to you.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
I don't own Digimon. Which isn't cool because I love it so much!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Tai sat curled up on his bed crying. His parents were gone; he knew that. He knew that Kari knew that too. He had been curled up on his bed for hours. Hot tears still streamed down his lightly tanned face. Some people were still outside his room in the living room. Sora, Yamato, Daisuke, TK and Ken. He heard Kari crying, their rooms were right next to each other.  
  
"Taichi?" someone asked from his door. "Can I come in Taichi?" It was Yamato. Tai didn't answer. Yamato walked in and closed the door, walking over to Tai's bed where he sat down next to him.  
  
"Tai. Do you want to talk about this?" Tai lowered his head more and cried through closed eyes. Matt placed his arm around his long time best friend and hugged him.  
  
"Tai. I wasn't planning on ever telling you this, but I think I should. . . now. . ." Tai looked up into Matt's crystalline blue eyes.  
  
"What is it Yama?" Yamato, "Matt" Ishida, had hardly ever been afraid of Tai, but now he was. He was terrified.  
  
"Well, I guess I should tell you now. . . I-I love you Tai." There, he said it. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. He wanted to jump out of a window, but he didn't. He wanted to do anything to get himself away from Tai, but he didn't. Tai didn't answer and Yamato looked away. Or he tried to. He was stopped before he could move by Tai's hand, which had a hold of the side of his face, and not in an angry manor.  
  
"Do you really Yama?" He nodded and Tai smiled. Tai didn't feel like smiling a minute earlier, but now he did. Tai moved in close to Yamato, so close their noses were only an inch apart.  
  
"I love you too Yamato." Then Tai kissed Matt. It was soft and caring at first, but then Yamato deepened it by forcing his tongue into Tai's mouth. He ran his hand up Tai's back and loved the sweet taste of his lips. Then, Tai broke the kiss. He just couldn't stay happy knowing his parents were gone. . .  
  
"Yama. . . I can't do this right now. . . I'm so sorry. . ."  
  
"It's okay. I understand. I'll just leave you alone and come back tomorrow, okay?" Tai nodded.  
  
"I love you though."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~  
  
Kari was asleep on her bed, although it wasn't exactly sleep. It was a nightmare. The image of her parent's dying right before her eyes replayed over and over and over again. She cried until her pillow was soaked. Someone knocked on the door, and she woke up.  
  
"Who-who is it?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Kari, it's TK. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes." She would have said no, but secretly she loved TK dearly. She thought at first it was just a crush, but it wasn't. She had loved him ever since he came back to Odaiba. The door opened and he walked in. He closed the door behind him and sat down in Kari's computer chair that he moved in front of her bed.  
  
"Kari, I know that you're hurting. I am truly very sorry." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"Don't be TK, you didn't do anything." Her eyes were red with crying, she was a mess. Her room was dark because she didn't want to turn the light on and it was past midnight.  
  
"I know. But I'm still sorry, I don't like seeing you like this." She faked a smile and said,  
  
"You don't like seeing anyone like this TK. What makes me so differ-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because TK's lips were preventing her from talking. His eyes were closed and he was blushing, while she was so surprised that her eyes were wide open. She would have pushed anyone else away the moment she realized she was being kissed, but with TK it was different. She pulled him from the chair and onto her bed. She laid down on top of him and kissed him back.  
  
"I love you TK," she said when she sat up on his abdomen. He blushed and said,  
  
"I love you too." Lying down on his stomach she held his hand and kissed him deeper than she had ever kissed anyone before.  
  
~~  
  
Outside Tai and Kari's rooms everyone else was sitting in the living room. Yamato said his goodbyes and left knowing that Tai loved him. He was purely happy, except he was sad for his love. Sora had practically fallen asleep on Davis's shoulder and he liked it. He knew Kari didn't love him, even though he still loved her, but he liked Sora too.  
  
Takeru on the other hand was in Kari's room. . . making her happy again. Ken had left a while before Matt did. Ken too had a crush on Kari, but he knew that he wouldn't ever get her. . . TK and Dai were already fighting for her. (Though he knew that Kari liked TK)  
  
"Dai?" Sora asked Daisuke.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied.  
  
"You make a nice pillow." She smiled and continued sleeping.  
  
~~ END of chapter  
  
OK, I know this was a short chapter. I need like, a lot of people telling me to continue it. . . so if you want another chapter, review. If I get about 10 more reviews (about 27) then I'll write another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out!  
  
THANK YOU PEOPLE THAT HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED! And I didn't know this, but I had it on no anonymous reviews. . . that's fixed now so people that read this and didn't have an account, you can review now!!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
--Ryan C. 


	3. BYE

Hey, I'm sorry every one that reads this story and liked it, but I just can't write right now, I'm very busy with school and everything so I'm going to quit posting crap. Someone can take over this story if they want, I'd love that. But right now I just can't even imagine running stories here. I might come back later with other stuff, but if you wanna know what I'm up to, read my online journal: kitt-kat.diaryland.com Have fun with your lives! BYE!!  
  
--Ryan C. 


End file.
